


Дождь

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [13]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength
Summary: Немертвый смотрит на дождь в мертвом городе.





	Дождь

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминания каннибализма, жестокости; смерть второстепенных персонажей, ~~главгерой умер уже давно~~.

В опустевшем городе льет дождь. 

Он сидит на пороге и думает: как беспомощны опустевшие дома. Он думает: этот дом осыпался бы мне на голову, если бы мог. И еще он думает: это бы не помогло.

Там, за стенами, там, за повисшей, как сломанное крыло, дверью, — город, и этот город пуст. Войско отошло и встало лагерем. Ему не нужны дома, для него опасны каменные лабиринты улиц. Оно уже забрало себе все, что было нужно. На городском кладбище, строгом и чистом, как молчаливые слезы, не прибавится новых могил. Войско захватчиков сегодня стало еще больше.

«Мой народ», — думает он, но гнилое, изъеденное червями сердце не сжимается от боли. «Мой народ хочет», — думает он, и ему кажется, что каждое из этих слов отрицает само себя. А правду отрицают они все — каждое само по себе и все разом.

«В чем смысл?» — думает он, неторопливо встает, щелкая сухими костями колен, берет из поленницы очередное полено — и кладет в огонь. Языки пламени облизывают сухую, пергаментную кожу с отпечатками порчи — так, будто она сейчас загорится. Огонь подсвечивает пальцы изнутри — и кажется, что от них остались одни кости. «Голыми костями неудобно держать меч», — думает он, разворачивается и уходит к порогу. Ему не больно.

Этот камин горел так же тепло и радостно, когда он пришел сюда. На столе остывал ужин, на полу валялась книга, в стороне стоял аккуратно отставленный с дороги стул. Здесь не было живых, здесь не было мертвых — только голова оленя над камином да несколько чучел в одной из комнат. Книги. Чистые занавески. Аккуратно застеленные постели. 

«Считается ли мародерством — войти в дом врага и поддерживать огонь в его очаге?» — думает он.

Если здесь и было оружие — хозяин-охотник, уходя в спешке, забрал его. С ним ушла его жена и дети — двое, судя по количеству приборов на столе. Один из них был совсем крохой, лет... пять, не больше.

Он плохо помнит, как определяется человеческий возраст.

«Надеюсь, он успел выстрелить им в головы», — думает он и проводит ладонью по любовно выглаженному дверному косяку.

«Надеюсь, они не увидели, как их родители встают немертвыми и вгрызаются в живую плоть», — думает он, расставляя стулья по местам и убирая книгу на полку.

«Если есть на свете справедливость, надеюсь, что им — всем четверым — выпала быстрая и _окончательная_ смерть».

Он сам не знает, отчего думает так. Не-смерть ничем не хуже смерти — уж кому, как не ему, знать об этом. Не-смерть дает слепцам надежду снова увидеть мир. Не-смерть дает шанс на новую встречу. Не-смерть уносит боль и дает силу.

Но почему-то ему совсем не хотелось — _ему совсем хотелось не_ — увидеть, как ковыляют, спотыкаясь, двое новых не-мертвых, примерно пяти и примерно десяти — навечно — человеческих лет. Как двое взрослых не-мертвых равнодушно — не вспомнив — проходят друг мимо друга. Как они все не узнают своего дома.

Он сидит на пороге, смотрит на белый город — там, за гладью реки, на острове — полускрытый, почти невидимый за пеленой дождя. Сейчас кажется, что город еще жив. Сейчас можно представить себе, будто он сидит на пороге своего дома, ждет родных, и этот теплый огонь горит для него.

Будто он не ходил по пустым улицам, где молчаливый ветер гонял мусор и осенние листья. Будто не видел пятен крови на еще не отмытой дождем мостовой. Будто не слушал потерянную и беспомощную тишину пустых домов.

Этот город уже мертв — но еще не осознал этого. То бесконечно долгое мгновение — уже после того, как копье пробивает тебе грудную клетку — уже после того, как останавливается сердце — уже после того, как закатываются невидящие глаза — когда душа еще цепляется за стремительно остывающее тело — здесь оно растянулось на долгий-долгий дождь.

Встанет ли завтра этот город, гнилостный и зеленый, поднятым к не-жизни слугой Королевы? Разорвут ли его в клочья, как труп ненужный? Оставят ли гнить в назидание прочим?.. Это решится завтра.

...А пока — дождь, и ничего, кроме дождя.

_Вот твой новый мир, где нет ни старости, ни боли. Выйди и прими его._


End file.
